Vampire sex
by mileylileyhannahfan69
Summary: total OC barely Hannah Montana story, but it has miley cyrus in it as a vampire and she bites someone and in the next chapter they do it femslash and theres hardly a point to the story Chap 3 added, collab with angelrocks1
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana even though this is hardly a hannah montana story... i own bethany though... not angel, she owns herself... and yeah i think you get the idea**

"She wouldn't be hot as a vampire!"

"Would to!"

"How the hell is sucking blood hot? Ugh, you know what, nevermind, you'll probly explain in some perverted way."

The two argued completely unaware of what was about to happen very soon in their lives.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore, you're a weirdo." The angry girl exclaimed, clearly frusterated, slamming a jar of peanut butter on the counter, then stopped realizing what she was doing. "Why am I making you a sandwich? Get your lazy ass over here and do it yourself." She said and the tomboy smirked before replying, "Oh c'mon I'll make a mess if I do." She explained, trying to get out of making it herself, but the other girl was to smart for her. "Then you'll clean it up won't you?" She asked smugly, her hands on her hips.

"Ugh fine I'm not hungry then." The shorter one replyed and went behind the other girl, grabbing the jar while reaching around her to take care of it and when finally putting it on the shelf she paused and whispered in the other girls ear, "Not hungry for food that is." and was instantly slapped. "Ow! You know I was joking geesh." She explained, clutching her cheek. "Bethany, you are such a..." The girl started, unable to finished her sentance.

"Oh, c'mon Angel, you didn't need to hit me that hard, I think it's throbbing." Bethany said, rubbing her cheek. "Oh suck it up." The girl replied. Bethany gave a sly grin and dropped her hand and said, "I would if Miley were here." Earning a disgusted face from her friend. "Speaking of Miley," the latina started, " I haven't heard from her in a few days, I wonder why, that's kinda weird." She said.

Bethany followed as Angel went outside outside for some odd reason though it made no sense because it was night time. "I thought she was with Mandy?"She asked and the girl nodded. "Oh yeah i forgot." She said, as she sat on the rope swing. "Push me." She commanded, being the dominant one in the friendship and without question, Beth grumbled under her breath and followed her orders.

"You know," She said as she pushed her friend, " If you fall off and I catch you it's not my fault so technically I'm a hero and you have to kiss me." She said thoughtfully and the girl just rolled her eyes. "That's really random and retarded, and who said I was going to fall?" She asked and then scoffed. Suddenly Bethany stopped pushing the swing and made it stop and bent to whisper into the confused girls ear. "I did." She whispered the shoved her almost causing her to fall and ran as soon as she pushed her clumsy friend.

Angel immediately chased after her and it didn't take long for her to tackle her. They were fighting and both trying to gain dominance when suddenly. "Shh, did you hear that?" Angel asked, straddling her. Beth stared at her hips and ran a finger across her belt loop. "Uh, I wasn't exactly paying attention but sure." She answered distractedly. Angel scoffed and mumbled the word perve before getting up and helping her up as well.

"Whoa fog, not good." Angel whispered, scared. "What's that?" Bethany asked stepping slightly closer. A figure slowly apperead and Angel stepped backward, grabbing Bethany's wrist. "Go ahead of me, you're the tomboy." She ordered and ofcourse the girl obeyed, pretending to be macho. "Ugh, girls." She said, before getting closer to whatever it was.

"Im gonna get a flashlight." She said, trying to pry Angel's hand off her arm. She ran in the house and quickly back out but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Angel and what appeared to be Miley, standing rather close. Not wanting to interrupt or miss somthing juicy, Bethany just watched as Miley acted as if she were about to give Angel a hug, but instead she got a dark, sexy look in her eyes and smelled her neck.

She slowly opened her mouth very wide, and looked as if she were about to bite her and at that moment her two sharp canines caught the light of the flashlight and seemed to sparkle. Bethany's eyes grew wide as she realized what was happening."Damn, I was right, she does look hot as a vampire." She mumbled to herself as she walked toward them,but stopped in awe as Miley slowly closed her mouth and her hands found Angel's hips and went slightly under her shirt.

Her teeth sunk in agonizingly slow. Blood pooled around the two teeth untill all you could see were her lips on the neck of the girl she was biting. She rubbed Angel's stomach as she traced her abs and sunk her teeth in as far as possible, causing the latinas eyes to roll back and even though the teeth hurt, ripping her flesh, She moaned slightly, having her abs massaged so hottly.

Then, when Miley started to actually suck the blood, She clutched Miley's forearm and her moan ceased to a grunt as Miley stroked her hair, to make her calm down and not think of the pain. With one last audible slurp, Miley removed her teeth and gave a long, big, lick to Angel's neck, to get any blood she missed.

Bethany ran up behind Angel and caught her as Miley released her hold and let her fall backward. The boyish looking girl froze, starstruck wether Miley was undead or not. She watched as Miley breathed heavy, her scarlet mouth wide open, allowing her to see the inside of it, covered in dark red. She moved her tongue slightly and locked eyes with her, as if just noticing she were there and never witnessing her catch Angel.

Not thinking, Bethany set Angel's body on the wet grass and kept eye contact as Miley's left canine had a drop of blood falling off it. She licked it and then ran her tongue across her other teeth seductively, as if teasing Bethany, daring her to come closer. The undead popstar closed her mouth and grinned, stepping forward, and grabbed the girl's hand and used her pointer finger to wipe the corner of her mouth, slowly, then sucked the blood off the tip of it,running her tongue along the finger, wrapping her lips around it and sucking it extra hard one more time before realeasing it.

If she had any common sense she wouldn't have stuck around but as soon as they locked eyes they hadn't broken contact once since they established it. Miley had hypnotized and seduced the poor girl trying to help her friend. She had just become her pet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: still don't own Hannah Montana, Miley, or Angel (I'm working on it) but i own Bethany cuz I'm cool like her since I am her, Okay on with the story**

Angel's eyes fluttered open several hours later and wherever she was it was a dark room and she slowly sat up to see Bethany sitting on the floor, head tilted back against the wall and eyes closed. "Oh no." She said and instantly thought she was dead, she got up as quickly as possible and grabbed her friend's hand and started saying no repeatedly until the girl jolted forward, making her jump.

"Jesus I was asleep, did you think I died or somthing?" She asked and the other girl slapped her arm."What was that for?" She screached, holding her arm. "For making me think you were dead!" She whisper-yelled, not knowing where they were. "Well we're probably safe." She said slowly then slowly curled her lips into a smirk, revealing her two sharp teeth larger than the others.

Angel instantly backed away, well more like slid since she was sitting on the floor as well. "Oh my god no,you can't." She said and Bethany just continued to smirk slyly. "What can't I do?" She asked and Angel continued to back up until she hit the other wall. "You're gonna bite me aren't you?" She asked and the other girl laughed. "Why would I bite you, you're not into girls, I kinda got that vibe a while ago." She said and the latina glared. Her light green, almost yellow eyes glimering in the little light they had.

"You know what I meant." She said in a rather hostile tone. "Relax caliente chica, I wouldn't bite you because there would be no point." She said slyly. The girl looked confused and for the first time got closer noticing that her laid back friend was the same and didn't seem evil or show any signs that they were going to hurt her. "What are you saying?" She asked and then heard footsteps. Her head snapped towards the door as it burst open and a person came into the room.

Miley stepped into the room, crossed her arms and simply stood there looking at Bethany. She stayed there tapping her foot as if expecting somthing. "I'm hungry." She stated and instantly the girl jumped up as if she were given a command by an officer and held out her arm. She looked like she had done this many times. Angel watched and thought to herself. _How long have I been asleep and what's going on? _Miley grabbed the arm and inspected it. Angel was curious and sat up straighter to see what she was looking at.

She hadn't noticed how easily she could see the girls vains before, but she must have been to busy yelling at her to notice. She scooted closer and also noted that there were what looked to be series of punctures in Bethany's arm as well. She opened her mouth as if to say somthin but then stopped when Miley licked her lips. "Mmm, you slept like I told you to." She said towards Bethany and she nodded.

She licked the girls arm and grinned, your vein have been renewed while you were sleeping, thank you, I'll have a better dinner now." She said and then kissed her cheek and then her neck, the moved her sweatshirt slightly to kiss her shoulder and rubbed her arm. "Did I make your heart pump harder?" She asked wisely and the naive girl just nodded and gulped. "Good." She said smiling, then without warning, bit into the girls arm as if she were going to take a bite out of it.

Her teeth sunk into it and she fed as Bethany closed her eyes, seeming weaker and weaker by the second, and her breathing became shallow. Angel looked away when her freind winced, she was unable to watch, and didn't understand what was happening. She didn't understand or know that Bethany was now Miley's pet and personal food source. It was as if they could hear the tomboy's heart beating as Miley's fed on her and it was fast at first and then slowed, it got slower and slower, and at the same time louder and louder. The whole room filled with it until the vampire withdrew her teeth from her arm.

Bethany's eyes snapped open and she took a sharp breath before stumbling backward and sliding down the wall. Miley just locked eyes and stared at Angel, seeming not to notice the other girls sudden weakness. "Is she going to be ok?" Angel, asked barely audible. "She'll be back in a couple minutes." She just said simply. The latina looked apauled and ponted at the limp body. "She's passed out on the floor, she looks like she dead." She said angrily. "She's fine I promise, she survived after breakfast and lunch I'm sure she'll survive dinner." Miley said calmly, as if not caring.

Suddenly Angel remebered what happened before she blacked out and looked into Miley's lighter than usual eyes. Her eyes scanne down and seemed unable to move from the popstar's longer than usual teeth as she grinned at the girl. "You're... why did you bite me?" She asked and Miley stepped forward. "I thought you'd never ask." She asnwered and the confused girl raised an eybrow. "You know I love you don't play stupid Angel, when Nick got bit he came to me, he saw that I cheated on him with mandy... long story short, He bit me and Mandy killed him. She thinks I'm dead and I came here to get the only person I love more than her to love me back." She said the last sentance, stepping closer with every word, until their faces were inches apart.

"You bit me so I'd love you?" She asked and then scoffed. "How the heck does that even make sence?!" She practically yelled. "Listen." Miley said, looking slightly angry but at the same time calm. She put a hand on the girls neck as if threatening her. "You, me, and my little pet over there, are stuck here together forever... You're gonna have to give in and let me have my way eventually, or you'll be pretty damn annoyed with all the begging." She started to say and glanced at Bethany and smirked as she started to mumble and move around as if waking up from a long nap.

"You know..." She started to say and then let go of Angel's neck and grabbed her hand instead. "Your little friend seems to like me." She said and the girl raised and eyebrow. "What does that have to do with anything?" She asked and Miley laughed in chilling tone and stopped abrutly and snapped, causing Bethany to jump up as if she were never weak in the first place. Miley pointed at Angel and bethany grabbed her hands and put them behing her back and mumbled sorry to her.

"She'll do anything for me Angel, and I hate to say it but... I don't want to wait for you to give in..." She said and Angel's eyes went wide realizing what she was saying. "You can't... that's rape if you touch me Miley...:" She said in a terrified voice and Miley shook her head. "Noo no no, you can't rape the willing." She answered and Angel tilted her head. "I am no where near willing Miley and you know that, I think being a vampire made you go insane." She spat at her angrily.

Miley seemed to suddenly become angry and raised her hand as if to slap her but stopped. "I'm gonna ignore that, because as soon as I kiss you, you're gonna change your mind and we can forget about this whole argument." She said confidently. Angel gulped, hoping Miley was all talk, but was proven wrong when Miley put her hand on her cheeck. "You don't know what happens when a vampire bites you and then kisses you do you?" Miley asked in a gentle tone and Angel just shook her head barely since she couldn't move much, with Miley's hands holding her face and Bethany keeping her hands still.

"I'm sorry Angel I have to." Miley said softely and almost seemed as if she meant it before she leaned in and kissed her forcefully on the lips holding her head untill the other girl seemed to relax. She let go as she broke the kiss and cleared her throat and looked at the girl restraining her. Bethany let go and walked behind Miley and grabbed her left hand and put her other hand in Miley's front pocket and chin on her shoulder.

"You sure you don't like me Angel?" She asked and the girl snapped out of the dream state that she didn't even notice she was in. "I uh... well... um... ofcourse duh." She answered, not even sure herself what happened, and why she was feeling these things toward Miley. With a flirty smile, Miley glanced over her shoulder and her lips met Bethany's for a few moments. She broke the kiss and turned completely around to face her, stroking her chin with her fingertips. "Good news for you then huh?" She asked, as if talking to a little kid or puppy.

Angel was suddenly overcome with jelousy and pushed the two apart as they were about to kiss again. "No." She said simply and was given opposite reactions. Miley smiled innocently and asked 'what', while Bethany glared clenched her teeth. "I don't know..." She answered slowly then added. "You can't kiss her she's like my sis Beth." She looked at her as if scolding her and Bethany scrunched up her eyebrows like an angry child. "But.." She started to say and Miley pushed Angel out from in between them.

"Don't listen to her Bethy, you can kiss me since she doesn't want me." She said seductively and grabbed her by the edge of her shirt and locked lips with her heatedly. As Angel watched she grew angry and didn't understand why she was jelous and tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for the two to stop. When they broke the kiss Bethany looked at her dreamily while she turned her head to look at Angel with a cocky 'what now' smile.

Angel glared at her and then at Bethany... still beaming at Miley like a moron, oblivous to the negative attention she was getting from her friend. Without warning Angel shoved Bethany and grabbed Miley and kissed her, surprising herself. Miley started talking in between kisses "When you kiss" _Kiss_ "The vampire" _Kiss _"That bit you,"_Kiss _"You fall in love." She finished and smiled as she entertwined fingers with her. "I would have fallen in love anyways since you're such a good kisser." Angel answered with an identical smile to the one that Bethany had earlier when she kissed Miley.

"Heey." Her friend whined trying to push her out of the way since she stole Miley's attention from her. Miley snapped her fingers and said stay. Bethany obediantly stood there without moving and Angel smirked. "You gotta teach me that trick." She said as she smiled and kissed Miley again, this time being more brave and letting her tongue stroke Miley's sharp and sleek canine. Miley moaned and shoved her tongue into her mouth stroking her tongue and wrapping hers around Angel's.

When they finally broke the kiss, Miley grabbed Angel by the hips, so that they were as close as possible and shoved her backward, making her fall onto a bed the she hadn't noticed before. Angel smiled and layed down as Miley straddled her. suddenly she remembered that someone else was in the room and turned her head when Miley was about to kiss her.

"What about her?" She asked, pointing to Bethany, looking like a puppy that got kicked. Miley chuckled and motioned for her to come over and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and pecked her on the lips. "What about her?" She asked, as Bethany smiled and stepped back, satisfied. "As long as I give her a little she's satisfied because she actually loved me so it's stronger with her, she's pretty much my slave."She explained and waved her hand at her, proving her point. Bethany just stood there waiting for instructions.

"She'll be good for a little while." Miley said before kissing Angel again and soon started to make out with her again, her hands roaming and going into her shirt. Miley knew about her stomach being her weak spot and started raking her nails gently across it as they continued kissing pationately and then started massaging her abs. Angel moaned and broke the kiss, slightly throwing her head back. Miley dove at the opportunity to kiss her smooth neck. She nipped at the skin, making it red and licked it as she lifted the girls shirt more and more slowly testing her limits.

When she gathered the courage she lifted Angel's shirt off of her, then slid down her body and stopped when her face was level with her perfectly toned stomach and started kissing it all over. She dragged her teeth across the tan beautiful untouched skin. Angel grunted and she heard a chuckle, she looked up and Bethany was standing there laughing. "Need help?" She asked jokingly, and Angel raised her hand to pushe her away but Miley sucked on an area of skin and hit a sweet spot making her slide her hand down Bethany's stomach and grab her belt firmly, pulling her closer and holding it tightly as she squeaked and closed her eyes in pleasure, squirming and moaning, running her fingers through her own hair and arching her back. Miley didn't stop untill she marked her terrritory, leaving a hicky. Angel felt like she would expload but for reasons unknown, stopped Miley as she fingered the button on her jeans.

She mumbled the word 'wait' and let go of the belt buckle and sat up, shoving Bethany back and grabbing Miley's hand, and pulled her up to kiss her again, making her lay down ontop of her, before rolling over and switching positions. She felt like she had to explore everywhere, and couldn't get enough of her mouth. She rubbed Miley inside of her shirt untill she felt her grab her hand and place it on her chest. She massaged it as they kissed and switched to the other after a while and finally broke the kiss and slid Miley's shirt up and took it off her.

She kissed Miley's stomach the way that she had done to her just moments earlier except ofcourse knowing that Miley had a different weak spot, she stroked Miley's inner thigh lightly, just barely touching it as she kissed her stomach everywhere. She licked a line from her pants to her belly button and looked at Miley questioningly, as if asking a question she already knew the answer to. She unbuttoned Miley's pants, making her raise her hips to help take them off and smiled, seeing her uncovered for the first time.

She slid her hands all over Miley's exposed legs and slowly brought her lips to her thigh. She started a chain of kisses going closer and closer to where she was needed the most. She stopped a kiss away from the area and started sucking on her skin, teasing Miley and making her moan and wimper. She grabbed a handful of Angel's hair and hissed in frusteration.

She stopped sucking her thigh and looked at Miley, biting her bottom lip... "I didn't know vampires could sweat." She simply said, sexily smirking at Miley who's jaw was slightly open and her chest going up and down. "What can I say? You make me hot." She said breathlessly, her voice breaking as she said the last few words. She wimpered as Angel stood up from her previous position between her legs. "Where do you think you're going." She asked in a husky voice. She just simply smirked and sauntered over to Bethany and whispered somthing in her ear.

She smiled like a little kid and jumped on the bed and sat where Miley's head would be but since she wasn't fully on it there was room for Bethany to sit and hold her hands so that they were above her head. She looked confused and looked up as if to scold her slave for taking orders from someone else but decided against it when Angel slowly laid on her again, Kissing her then sliding down, kissing her jaw, then neck and shoulders, and nibbling her skin above her belly button while finally touching the area that Miley wanted her to.

She wimpered and tried to move her hands but couldn't because of the girl holding them above her head. She wanted to touch Angel so badly and beg her to take off the offending material but couldn't find her voice and was sweating more by the second getting hotter with every added inch of skin that the girl touched. She glanced up at Bethany giving her a pleading look, not a demanding one like she had earlier and in response she kissed Miley's forehead and whispered sorry.

Angel moved her hand and continued to slide down her body, dragging her teeth along the line from her belly button to her underwear, as if in one move, she slid straight from her belly button and without stopping hooked her two sharp teeth into the elastic of what barely classified as Miley's underwear and pulled them off her, dropping them on the ground. "I like the halo on the front of them it's cute." She said chuckling slightly, and then dragging this moment out as far as she possibly could, she lowered her head and blew on Miley's center making her tingle even more than she already was.

She couldn't take it anymore so she smiled seductively at Bethany, mouthing the words 'I love you' hoping to trick the girl, wich ofcourse she succeded in doing, the girl leaned forward to kiss her and let go of one of her hands tilt Miley's chin up. Miley made the kiss short and smiled at her successfullness, she used her now free hand to grab Angels head and whined. "C'mon baby I sucked your blood now you suck me." She said half serious.

She buried her hand in Angel's hair as she finally licked Miley's throbbing, and dripping core. She did it so slow yet even though it was just one movement Miley moaned like a wild animal, deep in her throat and held her head tighter and pushed her face closer. She opened her mouth and sucked on Miley's clit making gaso and moan, and throw her head back, experiancing continuous waves of pleasure, one after another, her eyes rolling back in her head, she could barely move because it felt so good.

Angel stopped abrutly and Miley instantly started saying. "No, no, no, no, no." But was interrupted when Angels interrupted her, tackling her, and shoving her tongue in her mouth before she could say anymore and brought her knee up, between her legs causing Miley to buck slighty and get her knee slick with juices. After a few moments she moved her knee and shoved two fingers in her without wa ring, making the oversexed popstar gasp in her mouth and squirm under her as she was being probbed. It didn't take long for her to break the kiss because shes tensed up and exploaded all over Angel's hand. She grabbed her wrist when she pulled her hand out licked her hand off, sucking on her finger longer than necessary.

She released Angel's finger and they stared into eachother's eyes and were about to kiss, ending the perfect moment, but ofcourse they were interrupted by - "Daaaamn." They forgot about the friend they had in the room. "You have to admit she's hot as a vampire now." Bethany said, bursting out laughing, as both of them slapped her arm.

**Author's note: I had to end it with humor, don't want to leave you hanging all excited lol.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Angel's POV:**

The voices get clearer, but the pain gets worse, they're whispering about someone, I don't recall these voices. I try moving something but I can't, its like I'm trap in my body.I feel my eyes start to water, and I can move my finger, and I feel a tear run down my face. "Shh! She's waking up!" I hear a voice say, "she's moving". I open my eyes slowly to blindness, all I saw was white. I tried blinking a couple of times, trying to focus on something. I looked around. I'm in a white room, blinds are closed and I see two stunning girls fighting in front of me. They're both looking at me as if expecting me to say something. "Umm.. Hi?" The tallest girl, bright blue eyes, dark brown hair, sat beside me and grabbed my hands. "Are you okay??" She asks me and I pulled away from her hand, and sit up straight. I sit and just stare "umm.. I'm not sure, who are you?". She winces at my question and stands up.

"I'm Miley! Don't you remember me?" I look at her and focus, trying hard, nearly wrecking my brain. I slighy shake my head and whisper a bites her lip and looks up at Demi, "you did this... WHY?!" Demi rolls her eyes "I didn't do anything Miley! It was all YOU" Miley agrily shakes her head, and punches the wall beside her.I suddenly hear someone running up some stairs and they come in the room, nearly knocking down the door. "You're awake!!" Another girl says, she was a little shorter, with short hair and blue eyes. She comes running to me and hugs me like we've been friends for a long time. I don't say anything. Trying to figure out what was going on.

"Well hello there" the shorter girl tells the other girl named Demi. Demi raises her eyebrows and looks at Miley as if asking who was she. Miley shrugs it off and looks down at her feet again. I feel a stabbing pain on my stomach and I hear myself grunt and hold my stomach tightly. The three girls rush to my side and I shut my eyes again, tightening my jaw. "Beth, help!" Miley tells the shorter girl, who I'm guessing her name is beth.. "What?! What am I supposed to do?!" Beth asked frantically, holding my shoulders still. I shake my head and try to pull away from your grasp telling you all to let me leave. I didn't want to be in this strange place with people I don't know. I don't even know who I was for that matter

* * *

**Bethany's POV **

I ran to her as fast as i could, watching my frined writhe in pain was almost too much for me. I had no clue what to do, but instantly put my hands on her shoulder's, holding her down whispering to calm down. She had been crying off and on in her sleep so i was guessing she was in pain still, and every whimper that she let out made miley flinch visibly.

As she shook and tried to twist out of my grasp it hit me what was wrong with her as I yelled to Miley,keeping one hand gripping angel's arm and holding the other out. "Bite my arm!" I yelled, and miley looked confused. "Shes hungry!" I yelled in a panicked voice."Her throat is probably killing her, her stomach is visibly cramping up and the only thing I can think of is that she's having withdrawls, now bite me!" I yelled at the flustered undead popstar, and shoved my arm in her face, she hesitantly complied to my request, knowing that it would hurt if it wasn't herself biting me. I was afterall, _her _source of food... for now.

Miley made it so that she bit it above angel, making the blood go into her mouth. She started to calm down after she had had enough. She licked her lips and I flinched as Miley glared at me, her jelousy was bassically coming off of her in waves. I felt bad that I was the only one in the room that could have helped her. I wanted to apologize, but I couldn't, what would I have said?

I rubbed my arm awkwardly, stepping back now that there was no need to restrain the girl. Miley looked like she was about to cry, if that were possible for vampires, and Demi looked at me with astonishment on her face. I shuffled my feet and looked at her raising an eyebrow. "That was.." Demi began and stepped closer, trailing a finger down my arm where it had been bitten. "That was amazing... that you would do that for her." She said,looking the girl up and down. "Well... I ... Uh..." I studdered, unable to form a sentance, but was interrupted but Angel coughing.

* * *

**Angel's POV**

I look at Miley and then at Beth, not comprehending Miley's strange and possesive behavior, I didn't understand why I was even drinking blood. What was I? I took a deep breath and got off the bed, coughing a bit again. I ran my tongue over my teeth and and shook my head. Walking towards the door.

I saw Miley walk over to me quicky, and she grabbed my wrist. "What are you doing?" She asks, "You can't leave! Its dangerous!" I raise an eyebrow, and shrug my shoulders. I yank my hand from her grasp and open the door, I look at Miley and she seemed offended. I was angry for some reason. I hissed and walked out the door angrily, slamming it shut afterwards making it clear to not go after me.

* * *

**Bethany's POV**

I watched in horror as Angel slammed the door shut. I stood there frozen for a second before running to the door and grabbing Miley by her shoulders. "What the hell did you just do?!!" I yelled and then realized what I had just done. I jumped back and started apologizing hissed at me and her eyes went dark as she flared her nostrils and revealed her two sharp incisors. "Oh my god I am sorry, I wasnt thinking, I was just worried that you let her go, I cant beleive I-" I started rambling while backing up as she walked threateningly forward. Her eyes looked like they were screaming at me.

I panicked. I was worried about Angel. My back hit the wall and She was just about to pounce. She basically growled at me and the jumped. I flinched, expecting excrutiating pain, but instead I heard a loud crash and opened my eyes to see Miley dumbstruck, on the floor, looking helplessly at Demi. She grinned at me and winked before looking at Miley. "You are no longer allowed to touch her got it? " She demanded, pointing at her, and without waiting for so much as a nod signaling comprehension, she grabbed my arm and dragged me over to the door, stopped to snap at Miley, who stood straight up instantly, and then ripped open the door. "We don't have time to fight about whose fault this is, we need to find her before she finds her friends. She's going to go stragiht to them and if she does she'll take one wiff and bite them." Demi explained seriously, her eyes darting back and forth between the two.

* * *

**Angel's POV**

I walked down the streets, putting a hood over my head, looking down at my feet on my way. I decided to run fast, in less than a minute I was in a neighborhood, I looked around and groaned, I heard a voice come from behind me and saw a tall, muscily guy. He has short spiky hair, and a slightly cocky smile. He looked up at me and stopped on his track almost stunned. I don't know why. I lick over my lips some and walked over to him."Hey.." I whispered to him. He looked behind his back and then at me. "You.. You're talking to me?" He asked surprised. I looked at him confused and nodded "Umm I think? Haha" he smiled and nodded "Why would a stunning girl like you talk to someone like me?" "Uhhh..?" I answered awkwardly "I dunno! I'm lost and need help?" I said.

* * *

**Demi's POV**

I held onto Beth's arm and pulled her out of the room. "Ugh how will we find her if she doesn't remember much?" I asked her. Beth shrugged, looking pensive. I pulled a coat and placed it on me as Beth pulled her hood over her head as we were ready to go out of the house. I turned around and saw Miley still on the floor looking helpless, but mad at the same time. I rolled my eyes, and saw Beth staring at her slightly apologetic but caring at the same time.

She glanced at me before tugging so that I'd let go of her and against my better judgement I unclenched the first that I had formed around her arm. She walked over to Miley helping her up, and I couldn't help but grimace, wondering why on earth she would help her after miley had just tried to attack her, but I shook my head as she led Miley toward me and Beth grabbed my hand, instanly making my grimace dissapear, as the three of us took a deep breath and went outside.

We started walking down the sidewalk with Miley lagging behind a considerably long distance. None of us a a clue as to where Angel could be, and Miley wasn't helping with her attitiude. After a few minutes of walking I glanced over my shoulder and she was biting her lip with a heartbroken expression on her face, dragging her feet as she walked behind us staring at our hands. I wrinkled my eyebrows in confusion and raised an eyebrow at her and asked with a hopefull tone, "Aren't you gonna walk with us? It looks kinda lonely back there?"

Miley smiled slightly, and increased her pace, coming up next to the other side of Bethany and grabbing her other hand. My smile instantly dropped, I didn't understand why. I tugged Beth a little closer to me and intertwined our fingers. She glanced at me and I just gave her a smirk in response. Suddenly Miley stopped walking causing us to stop as well. "Hey, that's her, shes talking to those people." Miley pointed just as she followed a guy and a girl into a car and it dove off. "Damn it!" I yelled as we watched it go by and she glanced nervously at us through the window.

* * *

**Angel's POV**

Jordan, the guy I was talking to, is actually pretty nice, and I met a girl named Tiffanie, she was super pretty and nice. She says I look exactly like her old friend back in high school. I looked out the window and saw Beth, Demi and Miley looking straight at me. I looked to the other side quickly, and Tiffany asked me what I was looking at. I looked again out the window, and I shrugged, then looked at tiffany again. "It's not important." I whispered. I know I have a better hearing than anyone, and better she couldn't see or hear them. I noticed I hadn't blink for the longest time. So I did, I did it a few times. It was unbearable to be near human flesh, it made my throat burn with desire. I shut my eyes and bit my lips.

"So, Angel how old are you?" Jordan asked, as he drove. I opened my eyes, and smirk "seventeen". He nodded and smiled. I really like this guy, he is gorgeous. I looked at Tiff and she giggled a bit.

* * *

**Demi's Pov**

I hissed under my breath, and pulled on Beths arm to run fast but she stopped me. "Dem, there's people around.."and suddenly Miley rushed behind the car.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it." I cursed, as Miley took off like the speed of light after the car, she held onto it the underneath of the car as it kept going, It was unlikely that anyone saw, but I was still angry that she didn't think before doing it. I rolled my eyes and stopped my foot on the curb angrily, on the verge of having a temper tantrum when I turned to Beth with a smug look on my face. Without warning I ran to the nearest car and let go of her hand and yelled "Get in!" Not even a milisecond after she shut the door I had my foot slammed onto the gas, following the car that Angel occupied.

* * *

**Beth's Pov**

It wasnt long before we were basically tailgating it and Miley had caught on, somehow managing to jump from their car to ours in the blink of an eye. I glared at her in the backseat and she merely stuck her tongue out at me. "You are such a- " I started to complain about her impulsivness but Demi held up a hand shushing me. I just folded my arms across my chest and glared at the the car in front of us. "Like I said before, we have no time for fighting." Demi said, obviously trying to keeping a calm voice.

"Sorry." I mumbled, and Demi glanced at me guiltily before taking her hand off the gearshift, and slipped her hand into mine, rubbing her thumb across my knuckles reassuringly."It's fine, hey they're slowing down. They must be pulling into that driveway right there." She said, before putting the car in park and getting out of the car, ripping the door open and walking up to the car, grabbing Angel's arm as soon as the door opened.

* * *

**Angel's POV **

I ripped my arm from her grasp, glaring at all of them and then growling. Miley stepped in front of me "You're coming with us." she said. I groaned annoyed and rolled my eyes "You can't make me. Leave me alone!" I yelled at her and she flinched and backed up, I felt rather bad because I knew for some reason my attitude was hurting her."I don't want to go with any of you. I rather stay with my friends Jordan and Tiffanie if you don't mind." I said, and grabbed Jordans arm and saw him draw a big smile on his face.

"Your hands are cold." he whispered to me. I quickly apologized and let go of his hand. "I didn't say I didn't like it," he said and place my hand on his arm again, and I smiled. Their scents were driving me nuts but I could handle it. I looked at Miley who was glaring and about to Kill Jordan. "Ugh what's wrong with you?!" Bethany jumped in front of me mad. "We HELPED you and you act this way?!". I nodded and smiled "Yup, pretty much." I said and tugged at Jordans and Tiffanies hand and walked away.

* * *

**Beth's POV**

I was so mad, I couldn't believe that she would do this! I had to think of a way to stop her, and watched them walk away a few moment before realising I had an unfair advantage. I cleared my throat and then yelled, "Excues me?" before the girl next to Angel and the strange guy that they were with turned and looked at me. Angel tried tugging her hand but she just looked at me. Apparently Angel forgot that we had those kinds of powers when she forgot everything else. "What's your name sweetheart?" I asked, taking step forward. "T-tiffanie." She studdered.

"Tiffanie, why don't you come over here a second?" I asked and Angel glared at me, knowing I was up to somthing. She tried tugging Tiffanies hand, but she was determined to do as I asked, making her way to me, her eyes never leaving mine. I touched her cheek and her eyes seemed heavy as I smirked, "How about you get in our car with us? I'll talk to you in a second." I said and she instantly got in. I glanced at Angel as I openend the door. "If you dont want her hurt, I'd suggest you come with us." I said, before Demi looked at angel with an evil expression, walking around me to get in the driver's side.

* * *

**Angel's POV**

I took a deep breath, and sat down on the floor with my face in my hands. I felt Jordans warm hand down my back, trying to somehow pull me closer. "Don't touch her" I heard Miley hiss. I looked at her and rolled my eyes "Oh please, why do you act like you own me?" I said pissed.

* * *

**Miley's POV**

I curled my hand into a fist and glared at her. My heart was wrenching in pain, couldn't she see that? After everything that happenned, she forgot and all of my efforts had gone to waste, we were supposed to be together for eternity, not just for a week, and then have her wake up once her transformation was almost over. "Why?" I mockingly asked, and then scoffed. "Because I do." I asnwered coldly before walking up to Jordan and Angel. She glanced up at me as I hovered above the two of them. Jordan looked scared, but didn't budge, and she also looked scared, but angry. She did a good job at suppressing her emotions.

I grabbed her wrist and yanked her up, knowing that it would probably bruise, but at that moment it didnt matter, I just needed to protect her. I own you, just like I owned her." I said, getting in her face, pointing a thumb at Bethany. "Now you are going to go back with us right now or I will order Bethany to bite Tiffanie, do you want that?" I asked not backing up a mere inch, Angel breathing heavily in my face. "No. She wimpered. and I just smiled and nodded. "Good." I said, before leading her to the car. Jordan stood up and ran in front of me. I had to admit, he had balls. "Take me too." he said, I scoffed ignoring him and he stepped in front again. "If your kidnapping or whatever, you do not want witnessess, and I want to be with them so you arent going anywhere with them if im not with them." I just shook my head and then paused. "Fine." I answered. "Get in."

* * *

**Angel's POV**

I looked at Miley, and asked her what she meant by together forever. She looked at me surprised "I didn't say that out loud! Did I?". I shrugged and I suddenly heard a bunch of voices at the same time. No one moving their lips. "WHAT?! Me and Miley went out?!" I asked Beth and her eyes almost popped out of her face. "I did NOT say that out loud!" She said. Demi looked at me "You're gifted too."

She smiled and I looked at her startled. Jordan and Tiffanie were both confused. I layed my head on Jordans chest, and grabbed his hand. "Stop!" Miley screamed, snatching me from him. I grunted at her forcefulness. She's definitely strong. I looked at her and saw the hurt in her eyes. I felt bad, so I pulled her into a tight hug, trying to somewhat apologize."Awwww..." We break the hug and saw bethany smiling, I rolled my eyes and punched her shoulder and she winced at me. "Ow!" I apologized and smiled.

I was confused for a few seconds as I looked back and forth bewteen Bethany and Demi, Demi gazing at Bethany lovingly and I couldn't help but say aww as I heard her adoring thoughts. "Go for it." I said and everyone in the car looked at me confused, I didn't acknowledge it though because my eyes were locked on her's as she bit her lip debating. Beth turned around and looked at me over her seat. "What are you talking about?" She asked, and then Demi grabbed beth's chin and answered, "This." and she kissed her tenderly, the car once again was full of awws for a moment, but ofcourse the awwws were put to a hault as I smacked the back af Bethany's head.

"OW!" They both yelled as they pulled apart. "Why did you just make her bite my lip?!?" Demi yelled, thinking she was set up. "No... I didn't do that to... ugh... there we less than gentlement thought going on Dems..." I trailed off and then she giggled. "Oh, haha okay..." She started to say and then looked at me_. "What were they?" _She asked me silently and I just laughed. "GOD you two are perfect for eachother! I am not telling you, now just drive. ugh..." I answered before jokingly smacking her and putting on my seatbelt.

I looked down at my hand and looked up at Miley "I don't want to hurt you" I said, and smiled a bit. "Then don't.." She whispered. I took a deep breath and shook my head, and hugged her again... Until I heard one of Beth's thoughts again, I groaned and hit her on the back of her head, "Will you STOP thinking?!" Miley started giggling at my disgusted expression, and I rolled my eyes, and sat back, and grabbed Jordan's hand, and I saw Miley whimper and look away, I felt bad once again, so I pulled her close, and wrapped my arm tightly around her shoulder.

* * *

**Demi's POV**

I tried to focus on driving as I shook my many things have happened today. I gripped the wheel tighter as I felt Bethany hold my other hand. I grinned but kept my eyes on the road. I felt so bad, Everyone but Miley had somebody, I was surprised that she hadn't resorted to hitting on Tiffanie yet, just to make Angel jelouse. I knew she'd start remembering soon, now that her powers were coming in. I felt bad though, for Jordan, he was getting attached and that was not good, Miley and angel were going to be inseperable once she got her memory back... but hey, maybe she'd at least have him as a.. romantic dinner with Miles once she came to her senses? Who knows. Poor kid.

"HEY!" I heard Angel screech. "Omg your mind is so dark Demitra, can you please turn it down, or change the channel or somthing geesh... omg ... " I mumbled an apology to her and parked the car. We were finally here, and I knew we were almost all good, but I still gave her an apolegetic look as I had Bethany hold her while we went inside, Miley entering last, and locking the door.

* * *

**Beth's POV**

I walked up to Miley, seeing her hurt, hurt me too. I do still love Miles. I asked her if she was okay, and she just looked at me and smiled. The moment she saw Angel she flinched again and hugged me tight, I wrapped my arms tightly around her, whispering it'd be alright. I played with her hair and she nodded against my chest. She pulled away and it surprised me when she kissed me softly on the lips. We pulled away, and I saw Angel looking right at us, with a puzzled look on her face. She then looked away and sat down on a near by chair. I smiled at Miley a bit, and kissed her cheek. Angel called me . "It'll be okay Mi" I told her. I walked toward Angel, "What's up?" Angel glared at me "Mi, is MY nickname for Miley!" She said and I looked at her astonished "You remembered!" I screamed, making her wince a bit.

I really wanted her to remember so I was debating in my head how I could push her to break. It wasn't something I wanted to do but it was necessary. "Oh shut it." She said, glaring at me. "Soo... if you remembered the nickname, is there anything else that comes back to you?" I asked slyly, and looked at her grinning.

* * *

**Angel's POV**

I was suddenly over come with flashes of tons of images as I looked into Bethany's eyes. First they made me angry. Jelouse for a reason that I couldn't quite comprehend. First I see Miley tugging Bethany's arm, kissing her with soo much passion that Bethany went dizzy. I came into the picture shoving Bethany out of the way. Then its like it switches frames and now I'm with Miley, the image of us kissing makes me feel so strange, I really don't know how to feel, its so overwhelming, the images keep coming, the kissing, biting, shoving eachother as we fight and then next thing I know I'm startled by the last image, of Miley and I collapsing into eachother's arms on the bed...

"H-how..." I started to mumble and then couldn't quite find the words. "Did that happen?" I asked, almost scared to know the answer, I wasn't sure if I could handle it. "Nevermind... I'm overreacting, thats's just your perverted mind. You are so disgusting. " I said, putting a hand in her face. I felt sort of guilty, her face was so sincere as she looked at me and part of me thought I should believe her but the other part didn't want to.

* * *

**Beth's POV**

I was almost ready to give up... she was so stubborn. I couldn't think of anyway to convince her but showing her and she still didn't believe. I saw that she was jelouse when I so much as touched Miley so I figured I could drive her to break as I said earlier. I grinned and took a step back. "Fine." I said backing up and turning slowly, going towards miley who was across the room. Thinking as I walked toward her, debating... What to do? Should I go with the most extreme thing, or start out tiny. I heard Angel wimper as she tried to block out my thoughts, all of them changing fast, but apparently not fast enough. I know that there were some pretty nice thoughts in there that nobody would want to hear outloud.

I pulled Miley up by her hand when I reached her and looked into her eyes. She looked back at me questionably and I put a hand around her waist. "Just trust me okay?" I asked and she nodded weakly. I took a deep breath and glanced at Angel before leaning in closer and bumping noses with her. She giggled and blushed and I smiled. I hoped that she knew I was doing this for Angel. I mean yes I still love her with all my heart and adore her every single touch, but she's Angel's, so I couldn't let her fall for me in the process of Angel forgetting her.

I traced her skin where her shirt didn't quite meet her waistband and I was given a coo of approval from her and a frusterated groan from Angel. I paused, it wasn't enough surprisingly, so I moved my hand up more, her shirt now up past her belly button, carressing it and smiling, looking at it and licking my lips. I looked up, and I couldn't help it, I had to act on my thoughts, I had to drive myself crazy in order to drive Angel crazy. "Do it already." Miley mumbled as her lips brushed mine. I nodded and kissed her, but before I could deepen it I heard a loud crash.

"Bethany sue! Get your ass away from her right now!" Angel yelled furiously, accompanied by Demi who was almost equally mad, grabbing me by my wrist and kissing me with all her might as Angel did the same to Miley.

* * *

**Miley's POV**

I kissed her with as much passion I could muster up, grabing a fistful of her hair, pulling it slightly, which got a moan out of her. We slowly pulled away and I smiled at Angel, and she tried to smile back but instead she looked confused. Angel softly kissed my cheek and went to sit beside Jordan who was talking to someone on the phone. "Sure Brandon! You can come over bro!" I saw the look on her face when she looks at him, but these are feelings while she's in love with me because I bit her... I felt terrible, she was so torn between the both of us. I walked and sat beside her, and traced her cheek, "You can go with him if you like him so much..." I whispered in her ear, she shuddered and leaned back on the coach. I guess hearing our thoughts wasn't the best thing either.

She took a deep breath, which wasn't needed anyway, her throat was hurting obviously, from having such strong scents nearby. "Are you thirsty?" I asked her, and she looked at me and shook her head. I sighed and patted her thigh, and stood up, and walked over to Bethany giving her a tight hug for helping me.

"UGH Bethany! You NEED to stop thinking!!" I heard Angel yell, and I couldn't help but chuckle at her for that. I pulled away from the hug, and walked over to Demi, knowing Bethany would love this, and it was like a thank you gift for helping me. I pulled them both close and gave Demi a slow, sloppy kiss on the lips, and then I kissed Beth. And pulled away and winked at her.

* * *

**Angel's POV**

I looked at them and rolled my eyes, such hormonal girls. Jordan was looking at me, I smiled at him and slide next to him. He placed his hand on my cheek and shuddered against my skin. His face got serious. And his face started leaning closed to mine, I knew everything about me attracted him, my face, my eyes, my smell, my breath, everything.

I leaned in closer as well, His thoughts reassuring me that he was thinking the same thing... but as his lips got a mere milmeter away... my throat tightened. I wanted so badly to kiss him... But the one thing that I wanted even more to do, was taste him. He was soo.... I hated myself for thinking these things... since when did I think like this? I gripped onto the edge of my seat as my knuckles turned white. Everything went silent. The perverted thoughts all came to a hault as Demi and Bethany tore their lips away from eachother as Miley stood up and elbowed them, alerting them to my tenseness.

I can't let him think I don't like him, I do... I want this so bad, I don't want to hurt Miley or Jordan.... it seems either way I'll hurt one of them. Going against everything my head was telling me to do, I closed the distance, our lips touched and his hand brushed my arm. My eyes instantly snapped open and I broke the kiss, shoving him backwards, knocking him out of his seat. "You need to get away from me." I said in the most hostile tone, that I didn't even know exhisted.

In a flash, Miley and Bethany were restraining me while Demi took Jordan and Tiffanie and led them somewhere that I couldn't see. I couldn't hear where she was taking them because she was changing her mind so fast, wondering how far I could smell them, how fast I could track them and how much I was determined. Would a wall keep me from killing him? She wondered. This was sick. I shook my head and realaxed under the grip of the two worried friends. Their thoughts were more comforting, yes they were worried, wich made me guilty, but they werent quite as dark and panicked and morbid as Demi's tended to be.

I closed my eyes, bit my lip, as soon as I knew they were far away I let myself fall on the floor, and grab my head. My burning throat aching for the tasty blood, I wanted to rip his throat and suck.. I hated myself for thinking this way. Miley fell beside me, trying to pull me close to her. Both hers and Beth's thoughts made me feel a little better. My self control sucks, I felt like I was trapped in a stupid Twilight book. Edward and Bella... So hard to love someone you'd call 'luch' or 'dinner' although I love Miley too. Things are so complicated.

I forced myself up, and looked down at Mi, who looked at me with piercing eyes. I smiled some and went to my room. I looked at the big bed I woke up in.. I went through the worse pain.I shut my eyes, remembering how the burning and painful sensation ripped through my body, making it hard to breath, to comprehend. It was just unbearable pain. I remembered everything now... And now I was caught between a rock and a wall.

* * *

**Demi's Pov**

I raced around the place trying to find the safest place for our guests, but I realized, the safest place was as far away from here as possible. I grabbed the keys to the car that I stole and handed them to the two of them, shoving them roughly out the door. "Go, you need to go and get as far away from here as you can, you have no idea what she's capable of." I told them in a serious hurried tone. They both looked so frightened, having no clue what was happening. They rushed into the car and I locked the door, hoping that it would hold if Angel were to go crazy.

I rested my forehead against the door for a moment and let out a sigh before I felt a comforting hand on my back. "She's in her room, Miley went to go talk to her." Bethany whispered in my ear. I nodded before turning around and pecking her on the lips and then wrapping my arms around her neck and hugging her. "You think they're safe?" I mumbled into her shirt. "I'm not too sure, but we should let them talk alone shouldn't we?" She asked, playing with my hair absentmindedly. "It wouldn't hurt to just stand outside the door would it?" I suggested, but all I got in response was a snort and then a giggle. "She's read our minds, she'd hear us coming baby." She mumbled and then I crinkiled my nose. "Ohh yeah, darn."

"Can't we just try?" I asked, making a pouty face. She bit her lip and gulped. "God Demi, do you do that on purpose?" She asked, groaning and letting go of me. Ofcourse I kept my grip on her shirt and tugged her back against me, rasing an eyebrow. "Do what?" I asked innocently. "Look so damn cute all the time." She answered and I just giggled, pulling her face down to meet mine. "You know..." I started to say while smirking. "Now that Angel and Miley are in their room and those kids are gone it's just me and you." I said slyly. "Oh really." Bethany said, leaning in.

"Mhmm." I mumbled catching her bottom lip between mine, sucking on it, making her break the kiss and look at me lustfully. I'm sure that the look in my eyes mirrored a similiar emotion. I leaned in once again and right when she was about to kiss my lips she moved and darted her toungue out to my chin. I shreiked. "Ah what was that you freak." I asked, giggling, because that was a pure Bethany moment. "What?" She asked shrugging, as if she didn't just lick my chin, without the excuse of ice cream or somthing else that was so lame. I giggled and shook my head. Leaning in to kiss her for real.

Things were getting heated, I can't lie. We somehow ended up on the couch... with my shirt off, leaving me in my black bra... and me straddling her lap,She couldn't keep her hands off of my stomach, and if they weren't on my stomach they were on my butt. I thought I was about to expload,even moreso when her hand popped the the button on my jeans undone. I was soo ready for this, I needed this. I moaned loudly and it was followed by a loud both ran to Angel's room, only to find that the bed was broken in half, and Miley was wrapped up in a sheet along with Angel, both laughing their heads off.

* * *

**Angel's POV**

Mileys laugh is always been contagious, I couldn't help but laugh along. She wrapped her arm around my waist, and placed her head on my shoulder. I saw Demi and Beth standing there, shirtless, and flushed. I raised my eyebrows at them "I think you forgot something?" I said smugly, and Demi rolled her eyes at me. Miley chuckled and pulled away from the embrace. I hate hurting her but its not right Being in love with two... I sat by the piano, and started playing the first notes that came to my mind. I shut my eyes as I played, letting the music consume, I pressed my lips tight together. I also heard everyones thoughts, from outside also. I tried concentrating on my music. On the notes I played. I didn't want to stop playing, it made me happy, helped me tune the world out some. I knew everyone was watching me play, listening to every key carefully.

* * *

**Miley's POV**

We all three watched her play, her fingers gently stroking the keys. I was slightly frustrated since we were this close to. I bit my lip and walked over to her, running my hand down her back, and to her stomach. I massaged her abdominals, and saw how hard she was trying not to moan, she shook her head, and kept playing. I leaned down, and kissed her neck softly.

There was so much tension... I didn't want to get hurt, but I couldn't stop myself as I ran my fingers up and down her sides. Raking my nails across the skin. I kept kissing her tanned skin, her neck, her shoulder, and then reaching up to her cheek. She finally stopped playing and turned to me, looking me straight in the eyes. She took a deep breath before standing up. I didn't know wether she was going to attack me or if she was about to make me the luckiest person ever.

She walked toward me as I backed up and untill I was almost against the wall. I could hear Bethany and Demi whispering to eachother. "Should we stop her?" Bethany asked and Demi just shook her head. "No, I think I know what she's Doing." She whispered, and before I could ask what the hell it was, she attacked. My lips were assaulted, not that I minded, by the girl of my dreams, she was so rough, and at the same time I could feel the desire in her kiss. I could tell that she was angry and frusterated that I wouldn't give up and she needed to just realease. She culdn't handle all of this pressure.

She bit my neck and I couldn't help but let my eyes roll back, it felt so good to have her of all people doing that. I moaned and carressed her stomach once again before lifting off her shirt. It needed to be off. right . .

* * *

**Beth's POV**

As we watched the two basically devour eachother I couldn't help but wonder if Demi was growing as frusterated as I was. When the loud sound of ripping fillind the room, signalling that Miley had ripped off Angel's shirt, Demi and I gasped, ofcourse she grabbed my thigh unintentionally as she did so. Squeezing it with her perfectly manicured fingers. "Ahh... Dems, don't, ah... You probably don't want your hand there right now." I said hurriedly, trying to pry her fingers off as she stared at the two lovers. "Why not?" She asked, sliding her hand up as I squeaked. I just groaned and shoved her against the wall, pinning her hands above her head.

"God." She moaned and kissed me as hard as she could before jumping up and wrapping her legs around my waist. "Mmm, babe. " I started talking in between kisses. "As much as I love holding you, I can't get much accomplished like this." I stated and she just smirked and jumped off me. "Fine," she said and without warning tackled me to the ground, straddling me. "I think I should be the one accomplishing things." She mummbled licking her lips in an almost predatory way.

* * *

**Demi's POV**

I ran my fingers over her jawline and down her neck, making her shudder, I smirked and leaned down to kiss her chin sloppily all the way up to her mouth, grinding my hips as best as I could against hers, feeling myself getting soaked, I ran my fingers through her hair and pulled at it harshly, making her head tilt back, I bit my lip before leaning down to suck on her neck, making her gasp my name loud as I did so. I rolled my eyes back at the sound, and moved my hips a bit more rapidly, kissing her collar bones, getting ready to rip her shirt off.

I suddenly heard a loud hiss, and I looked up, to see Angel tackling Miley to the bed and whispering something in her ear before standing up and grabbing a shirt, pulling it on and jumping out of the windown. I was to preocupied with Bethany underneath me to notice what was going on exactly, I exchanged a glance with Beth, but she grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me down to kiss her, which made a loud throaty moan scape my mouth, I shut my eyes and slide my hands into her shirt, moaning again.

My brain felt like it had shut off as she nibbled on my bottom lip and flipped us over quickly, tugging it before letting go and sitting up to take off the piece of clothing. I rubbed her inner thigh gently as I watched her, my eyes clouded over with lust. She returned the same look as she threw her shirt on the floor, and then leaned down to kiss me hard, her stomach muscles tensing as I scraped my nails across them. I took back the role of being dominanat and rolled over, almost hitting the wall as I took my place back on top of her, not that she complained. She was almost there, I knew it and I wasn't far behind.

My hips had a mind of their own as we continued to kiss like our lives depended on it, rocking them back and forth, moaning against her mouth, it went like this for a minute or two before I broke contact with her mouth and bit down on her shoulder, both of us tensing up and clutching onto eachother as tight as possible, like it was the only thing preventing us from being dragged away. I collapsed ontop of her and tried to controll my breathing as she ran a hand through my hair. Breaking into a full on grin, I kissed her chest and then tilted my head to look up at her face and kissed her chin. "I love you." I murmered nuzzling my nose against her collar bone as she whispered the same back.

Suddenly we heard a loud sigh. "Are you two done?" Miley asked loudly, sitting there half naked with her chin in her palm, glaring at us. Beth raised an eyebrow and glanced at me before anwering, "Um, if you don't put a shirt on I'm gonna need a few more hours... maybe days...or poss-" She stopped her wiseass remark when I slapped her arm. "Miles what happened?" I asked and she rolled her eyes. "Angel ran away... somthing happened and she just went crazy and hissed at me and she said she couldnt handle the thoughts that were going on all at once in here, especially Bethanys, shes apparently a dirty talker in her head. so she jumped out the window after she put her shirt on. I think she needs to think..." She wimpered, it looked as if she were about to cry.

"And worse than that I just watched my ex fuck friend." She said the last part seriously, but couldnt contain her giggles. "You guys are seriously blind to everything else once you touch eachother, its sort of hilarious." She said and continued laughing. I just smiled and snuggled closer to Bethany and thought of what to do, pondering wether we should go after Angel or if She'd come back on her own.

* * *

**Angels POV**

I ran as fast as I could, tracking Jordan's scent. I don't know what was wrong with me, I just needed to see him. I was afraid he would hate me for what I did. I wasn't a good tracker at all.. Not like Demi was. I'm just fast and hear thoughts, yeah cool, but I wish I could track faster. It was night time, I heard all kinds of things going through human brains "my cat died", "my ex looks hotter Than my current boyfriend", "my girlfriend cheated on me", "the Jonas Brothers' are so hot" I rolled my eyes at that last one and then smirked, realizing how Jordan had that cute dimple under his nose like Joe.

I tried tracking his smell as best as I could. I stopped for a second behind a tree. In a house, I heard their voices, Jordan and Tiff were there sitting on the couch. Jordan had a far away look on his face, and Tiffany just looked shocked. I walked slowly over to their house and knocked on their door.

"Hey?" Jordan open the door for me. "Umm.. Hi" I said rather quietly. He let me in, and Tiffanie, slowly walked over to me. "What happened at your house? I don't understand.. I mean" I placed my index finger on her lips to silence her and she did just as I asked. Jordan's thoughts were rather painful.. He was frightened by me, then way I pulled away, but he was even more attracted to me which was completely foolish and ludicrous.

They sat back down on the couch, they were wondering what was going on, Tiffanie wasn't scared but she was curious. "I think.. It'd be best if we lost contact and- jordan interrupting me by standing up and grabbing my shoulders "what?! No! Why?!" I looked at him quite amused "what happened today, you're going to completely ignore it? I'm obviously not normal" he Flinced at my words, "you are normal to me..." I shook my head and chuckled at his words "really? I'm.. Normal?" I got in a fit of laughter all of a sudden which obviously would look like I'm insane. I stopped and looked at them. I smiled at Jordan and placed my hand on his cheek, "you're amazing" I said, smiling. And he smiled back, placing his hand on my cold one. He gasped some "are you cold?" I tored my hand from his grasp and shook my head.

* * *

**Beth's POV**

I groaned as Demi basically dragged me down the street with Miley laughing at me and shoving me, both of her hands on my back. "Seriously you guys, she'll come back, I mean, she wanted to go think so she probably doesn't want to with all of us there duh." I complained and Miley laughed and slapped my butt jokingly. "Yeah well with you its either go after angel or have a threesome and I am not going there honey, so we are finding angel,duh." She said, adding the duh just to mock me. "I was joking!" I sceeched and Demi just chuckled as I stopped tugging and fell into step with her, intertwining our fingers.

"You think you got her?" I asked, and she nodded, "Yeah, she went this way for sure." She said, almost skipping while still holding my hand. "Someone's happy." Miley grumbled, crossing her arms. "Somebody's grumpy..." Demi remarked, and then paused, smiling evily before adding... "and jealous." Miley gasped and I couldn't help but wonder if I should come between them or let them have a totally hot catfight. I smiled and was about to suggest that we find a mudd pit when someone interrupted my thoughts.

"Bethany oh my god, could you at least try to be subtle?!!" I heard angel yell, turning from the doorway of a house, with some guy holding her wrist. "Jordan, ugh, I need to go, I cannot be around you, I'm sorry." She mumbled hurriedly and he looked at her with pleading eyes. "Please Angel..." He started to say. I didnt want to listen in to their conversation so I just turned around, noticing that the warm hand had left mine. I gasped as I turned and saw Miley glaring at Demi, and Demi just giving a cocky smirk in her direction. "You guys.." I started to say before Miley grabbed me and kissed me, then without so much as making eye contact when she broke it looked at demi, and said "Ha."

Demi gritted her teeth and grabbed me, kissing me harder and sloppier. rubbing her hands all over my neck, then shoving me back and saying, "Haha." then sticking her tongue out at her. "Oh yeah well." Miley said, reaching for my arm, but Demi grabbed my other one and yelled, "You can't do that, I'm dating her." And ofcourse Miley just had to comeback with, "Oh really and when did that discussion take place?" I shook my arms free and held up one in each of their faces, say "shush, we have more important issues right now ugh as hot as this is, and I mean it is hot, we can do this later, right now we need to figure out whats going on here."

* * *

**Miley's Pov**

I gritted my teeth as I followed Demi leading the way. I looked around trying to see if I could catch Angel on the way or something. I'm the strongest of us. Demi's the tracker, Angel is fast and hears thoughts and Beth I'm pretty sure she's a shield and controls emotions."Are we too far?" Bethany asked Demi, and she shook her head, concentrating "it seems like she took lots of ways. She couldn't decide where to go. But I have a pretty good idea where she might be" Demi said, and pulled Bethany's hand to go faster.

I glanced at Demi and then I remembered this street. I bit my lip, knowing this was Jordan's house street. I shook my head and looked down disappointed. I reached out, and grabbed Beth's arm, and tried to pull myself together.

I thought to myself, wondering what was going on and why there was suddenly so much jelousy and it hit me. When they said we were meant to be together forever they meant together.... the time apart from angel was breaking the spell and my emeotions were starting to go way off of the charts, and Bethany... god... I was falling for her all over again without realizing. We need to get Angel back with me or else she could fall for Jordan, well... more than she already has. She is supposed to be with me, and if she isnt then im supposed to be with bethany... but she found demi... oh god what do id do?!

* * *

**Angel's POV**

I shoved Jordan away, walking toward all of the increasingly confusing thoughts, I knew Demi would try and help me sort things out, I jsut needed to trust that she'd be able to help and not have Miley or bethany in the room once we got back home. I turned around the corner and almost ran into then dead on, smacking heads with Demi and all four of us gasping in surprise. "Oh my god." We all said in unison and then laughed. I looked at Demi and I figured whe could basically understand what i was trying to say by the expression on my face. "Let's go home" She whispered, and I smiled, avioding eye contact with miley, hoping she wouldnt notice.


End file.
